Smeared Mirage
by teas and toffee
Summary: A chaste heart smeared by a splendid gift from death reveals an apocalypse never before.People will find within themselves a power over another that’s a mirage of the intertwined desires of humans and death gods, hence,a smeared mirage.sasusaku OC plot
1. Prologue

**Story Title: _Smeared Mirage_**

**Story Authors:** teas and toffee

**Genre:** General/ Angst

**Main characters: **Uchiha Sasuke and **Haruno Sakura**

**Story plot: **Mitsuko Sayomi and Hisae Egao (yes. they are the plot themselves so don't be confused at their appearances)

**Pairings: **Sasusaku (oblivious pairing until later, though)

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer:** Because_ the heavens and the earth are kissed by angels, and, the oceans and seas are molded by mermaids, we declare to you as bluntly that we are death gods and kishimoto created Naruto_

* * *

_The very existence of Death Gods is the secret that lays in-between heaven and earth and hell, where the horizons lie, and, they- the death gods- are bounded by nothing but _destiny.

_Living for hundreds and thousands of years, they watched and amused themselves through ingenious and colorful deaths of people, an activity that turns into something hideous and gruesome, for they are free and unbounded even by the disappointed gods of heavens._

_Even so, only a chosen few were favored to unearth their very existence and, even highly blessed..... Or cursed to not only come to their awareness but also be bestowed with extraordinary gifts._

_Only those that have desire in their souls can accept their powers, and walk the path of death to reach a life of fulfillment. _

_In the years of yore, exactly during the Death Gods' 700th year of reign, these sinful creatures crossed the boundary of fate, and casually intervened the gods' plan of salvation for the human race by giving a tangible representation of their form and power: a scythe that blindly manipulates a weak human's mind, corrupting it until it resulted to the death of the fateful savior from god's most holy Spirit. _

_The heavens avenged the death of their precious gift by giving the death gods the inability to cross the boundaries of the other three realms..._

_Yet, death gods are creatures of darkness... and, as long as there is light present, the death gods would never cease to exist for neither shall live when the other survives. As long as there is life, death shall come..... Wrought by the power of the shinigami... but done by the hand of human beings._

_Restrained by rules that are not a part of their destiny, they shall continue to lurk and wait….. Until they find the fated humans that shall be predestined instruments that will bring the redemption, unlike that of the Heavens._

_However, despite the years and years of dull waiting, it seemed that the rules are far too great to overwhelm… devils are as canny as they are, and the angels of the gods are far too holy for their touch… _

_And lastly, the human's fragile body is far too limited to handle a power greater than their own strength, and so, with a wistful wave of a sharp scythe comes the gift concealed for hundreds and thousand of years past. _

_It tends to accommodate the weakness of the human's body, depending on the said human's brain components._

_And so, during a bloody full moon of a lunar eclipse has the child of the gods emerged from a mortal's body, to a baby of vulnerability and cunning secrets unknown… It is a period of the Shinigami's full potential, an opportunity to assign gifts and destiny to blessedCURSED human beings._

_And so, history repeats itself._

**HISAE'S POV:**

_There are only two types of human in this world: the pure and the unclean._

_The pure are the kind of human that's difficult to find, but once you locate them, you'll be able to see that blinding white and silver light that would always adhere every corners and turns of their body._

The hot yellow light flicked above me, threatening to give up and die. I closed my eyes, hearing a faint rumbling of the earth.

_The unclean, however, are engulfed in a light dusted with different colors. It is painful to the eyes... so painful that I wanted those lights to dissolve in the air._

I took a deep, deep breath and clutched the hem of my ruffled sleeves, listening intently as the asymmetric pleats of my knee-length dress ruffled in synchronization with my messy, long and curly hair.

The train is nearer, sending the underground in a squeaking hysteria.

Meanwhile, the yellow light dimmed slowly towards darkness, but didn't die.... _yet._

_My purpose is to wipe out those lights hurting my beautiful viridian eyes, to eradicate them from the gift of existence without any traces that they even walked on the face of the earth, and, to let the hideous earth take a profound inhalation of fresh and pretty white lights of the pure._

The yellow beam above me blinked one last time, and finally gave out... leaving me as the only object not bathed with illumination… a dark stain in a white, white dress.

_Watashi wa Egao Hisao..._

I completely opened my eyes, staring blankly as the train behind the transparent glass whizzed past me and struggled to a stop, with my hair dancing in harmony with the nonexistent air of the subway.

There was a flash of neon light, and I looked down to see, there in the ground- whining and groaning and beseeching and whimpering- lies a black, black notebook, dusted with dots of azure gemstones-curling into a small blue butterfly trapped in a silver spider web of diamonds- that beckons me in soft whispers...

My eyes then flickered towards waiting door, and, as the long tails of the ribbon that hugs my waist- tied in a neat bow on the small of my back- swept through the ground, the yellow light abruptly blinked into life, to a profound, strong color of golden yellow.

My lips curled upwards, as I went, striding shortly to a seat and watched as the doors slide close, my hand tightly gripping the notebook against my lap. My feet dangled noiselessly just above the ground, and I sat –immobile- as I stared intently at the notebook.

It sang and rejoiced and laughed... And that alone brought a bright emotion –glee- from thin air. My gleaming viridian orbs danced in that delight, until it turned to a bright color of neon blue.

Concealing such emotion, I opened the notebook resting on my lap to see that its pages were apathetic and blank... no smear in any part.

Just subsequently, the train stopped, and the doors slid open and, a wasted man went inside, dancing like crazy in a drunken state, a bottle of alcohol clutched loosely in his hands.

He sat dumbly on the train floor whilst the large and long vehicle started moving again. We were alone...

I stared blankly at the notebook once more, and, my eyes lit up, as a shrunken duplicate of said man now lies on a page, with ribbons tied securely around him... red ties, blue ties... green, yellow, violet and, orange too.

And, for a reason, I know that they signify his relation with other people. Slowly, I lifted a finger and slowly cut the ribbons with the tip of my sharp nails.

His eyes suddenly went blank, and the train gradually slowed. I stood up, sauntering towards the door with easy steps, my notebook still open in my hands.

As I was standing just in front of the door, I slowly closed the notebook, squishing the man's duplicate slowly, until it faded into a thin line that soon blinked out of existence.

The doors slithered close, and I began my easy strides once more... never looking back to stare at the wasted man slowly being trampled out of existence, into a thin line that soon dissolved into the thin air... never to be remembered by those who had once held tight ribbons with him...

**END OF POV**

**MITSUKO'S POV**

Human beings, generally, are known to be free creatures. They abhor shackles, resent conventions, and fear restraints.

Dark and heavy clouds rolled in the sky, obscuring the glaring sun with one swipe, enveloping the streets in darkness. In a distance, a lightning slashed through the heavens, illuminating the world abruptly with an eerie glow.

But then… humans are also known to be domineering. They want to conquer other people, to clip their already bleeding wings, to trample those who're already on the ground, and steal the freedom they are bestowed by shutting these poor souls behind iron bars. Away from their simple dream of being just who they want to be.

Thunder dinned, freezing the moving people for a moment before they fastened their strides, trying to mask their skittered movements. I tilted my head upwards and faced the ominous heavens with a tranquil smile.

And so, the only refuge they could seek is some place where no one could enter…. Where no being could see his weakness and exploit it…… where no person could hear his desperate cries and pitiful sobs…. A place where they don't need to pretend or put a pathetic façade….

The mind…. The perfect haven.

But what if it's not as safe as one think it is? What if someone could slither their way inside your mind and read you like an open book… exposed and vulnerable? What if they can also manipulate your thoughts, feed you with false memories? How could you know if what you know is true or not?..... If your actions are yours or somebody else's…?

The mind… my sweet deception.

After a lasting look at the sinister atmosphere, I stepped out from the shadows of an alley and tread my way through the crowd until even my subtle silhouette was lost in the sea of bodies.

Watashi wa Sayomi Mitsuko…

Too heavy for the clouds to bear, the rain fell unto earth in a downpour, rendering the streets abandoned. I calmly opened a black laced umbrella and just positioned it over my head when a slash of lightning tore the sky, lighting the streets for a split second. Yet it was enough for me to see the black notebook with silver tendrils lying right in front of me.

I unhurriedly crouched down and extended a hand to get the notebook, bringing it close to my face. I was just marveling the notebook's completely dry state despite it littering on open rain when I heard a scuffle near me.

With a fleeting smirk, I lowered my hand and approached a lamp post cluttered with trash bins in front of a subway. After a few cat like steps, I was looming over a homeless man covered in dirt and grime. He was sitting, arms around his knees and close to his chest to preserve the little heat left on his frail body.

I sat on my heels in front of him, my head tilted at the side. The man squished himself more tightly between the bins, trying to get away from my scrutinizing gaze.

My eyes lit up with what I witness as I look into his tired eyes. Empty bottles of alcohol on the floor, cigarette burns on every surface and tangled limbs grinding on each other. Then as if turning to the next page, it showed surprised- caught faces, screams and shouts…… sobbing……

Carefully opening the notebook on my hand…. I could see something written on the page… in bloody kanji: 松田流 (Matsuda Ryu). Skimming my index finger on the lines beside the name, letters were suddenly formed, then words and finally sentences… all in blood. Slowly closing the notebook, I stood up and took a step back.

The man's eyes glazed over and at snail's pace, stood up. Moving in a dream like fashion, the man walked steadily and disappeared in the subway entrance.

Unable to hide the glee, my eyes shined in dark amethyst color. I leaned back on the lamp post with the black notebook help open in front of me: November 15, 1990- 5:24 p.m- Go into the west subway entrance and stand on the platform waiting for the train from Kyoto…. 5:26- climb down the platform and stand on the rail road track- train arrives.

I could hear the clock ticking…. And waited.

Suddenly, blood curling screams pierced through the once serene atmosphere. Sirens were heard and people were pouring out from the subway entrance.

I looked down in time as the bloody writings disappeared from the pages like they didn't exist, leaving it white and blank.

Tucking the notebook to my chest, I directed my gaze once again to the subway, now finally seeing what I've came for. A Lolita dressed girl coming out the entrance leisurely amidst the chaos… with a black notebook in her hands.

Finally, neon blue met dark amethyst.

**END OF POV.**


	2. The Prophecy

**08.10.08**

**Mitsuko's POV**

_People have a tendency to spot only the things they want to see. Subconsciously or not, humans are incapable to decipher even the simplest riddles with the sole reason that they are… terrified._

_The mere thought of discovering something that would prove their greatest fear, that the world is not a two- dimensional state, petrifies them completely that it renders them ignorant. Ignorant to the stories behind every forged smile, beneath each string-weaved lies and in identifying those who are genuine from the paramount actors and actresses whose life has become the border between reality and the world of make believe. _

_For humans are easily swindled creatures… they are susceptible to deceptions …vulnerable to manipulations… feeble against death's whim._

"Pathetic…" the word fell into deaf ears as the cold wind blew, signaling the impending cold season.

"All of them…" I mumbled, standing in my place above everyone else. I grasp the wire fence separating me from the fall I'll have in a few more steps and gazed down at the chattering people below. Some students looked up and gave me a wave of recognition, shouting gibberish.

I mindlessly returned their smile and with a final grip on the fence, I disappeared from their line of view, my smile finally morphing into a sneer.

It's time for the Final Act, and the curtains are about to close…

I slyly made my way through the crowd, aware of the little girl tracing my footsteps all those time. However, I didn't pay any heed, the final call was nearing but yet to come…. Till then, the script shall be acted out.

As if on cue, I stood up from my designated seat and stood on the podium as soon as the ceremony started.

I flicked the pitch black notebook with silver tendrils open and stared at the bare pages.

With a shrewd glance, I started to speak.

"You've looked but you have yet to see…" I said in a mesmerizing tone. Blood started to sip through the pages. "You have heard yet you've failed to listen. Have you been born handicapped or not, it seems the line distinguishing them and you have come to cease."

"Why don't you resist fate?" I asked in an agony, my voice resonating. Dozens of name formed on the once blank pages, all in live crimson blood. "Do you not know that there is no such thing as destiny's carved on rock… for no one is truly omnipotent enough to do such."

I caressed the pages lightly, never breaking my eye contact. "There is only the puppet and the puppeteer… the manipulator and the manipulated. Everyone has a choice to be which, yet all of you chose the latter."

"And so…. It is your choice that attached and sealed the strings on yourself. You shall bend and suffer to the death god's every whims and desires… be the puppet and the manipulated" I stated with conviction. "And you shall exist but will never live… cease to be but will never find peace…..in the end, all the blame rest in you."

I slammed my hand on the written pages, smearing the bloody names in messy and unrecognizable scrawls.

The screams and howls started and were like music soothing my ears. In my eyes, the writhing figures on the floor were perfect portraits. The pain filled expressions swimming in the depths of their orbs brought incessant exhilaration…

A little disheartened when the blood vanished from the pages once again, I closed the notebook and tuck it obsessively in my chest. As soon as I stepped down the podium, a stronger scent of blood assaulted my senses. I stepped over the piles of body bathed in crimson liquid and headed for the door. Before I slip out, I turned my head back for the last time.

For once, a genuine smile graced my lips.

**End of Mitsuko's POV**

**Hisae's POV**

_A single tear trickling down your cheek is a drop of water wasted… unused… a simple garbage disposal secreted by the body through the tear ducts whenever triggered by the simplest emotions… _

_A single word that flies out of a mouth, unstopped by the pursing of your mouth and the grinding of your teeth: YesNoMaybeSureNopePerhaps- single words exhausted into a mere confirmation that alters a life story or simply turns into a rejected idea of nothingness…_

_Wasted… Rejected… without purpose… Exhausted… Like people of everything and nothing at all… at all…_

_Like…_

_ThEm…_

"Hisae… Hi-sa-e…" A soft voice whispered behind my ear, tickling my neck in sweet sensation that closes my eyes without my consent. "Do not close your open eyes. You'll only fail to see the absolute completeness of your own faults."

"Yuki…" I breathed out, clutching a battered and deformed plushy that's mysteriously comparable to a distorted bunny.

"I close my eyes and dream, and contemplate and do nothing and something at the same time. Am I quite wrong to think of wasted humans that breathe the life offered by their mothers who suffered greatly just to provide their egotistic needs? Do-" I paused immediately, my viridian eyes sweeping fluidly towards the bright, bright skies and withering light clouds towards a billowing curled tresses obscured by the thick wires wrapping around each other like mating snakes.

I smiled sweetly, a static energy forcing its way to a disturbing headache as my eyes threatened to flash neon blue despite the large crowd striding past and over my small form. Yuki snarled, clenching his fist tightly.

I turned my large curious gaze to Yuki's face- twisted into a façade that barely conceals his irritation.

"Yuki…" I said softly, letting the plushy dangle on my side whilst letting the other hand tug delicately at his sleeve.

His forest green orbs flicked towards me, then past me as it blended into a deep crimson shade.

"I… hate being unable to see a person's future. I…" his eyes glared at the form standing still by the rooftop. "I hate her."

I blinked, an innocent mask draping on my apathetic face. I swiftly turned to the still girl as she weaved through gravity and into the auditorium as quietly and _invisible_ as she can. I perceive the fact that no human eyes were able to see her quick movements.

I retraced her steps, in my own small and easy steps whilst clutching the bunny tightly to my chest, a deeper understanding carved in my consciousness. Yuki has not left his place yet, and won't until I told him so. When I was a meter away from him, I turned and stared at him over my shoulders, and then, smiled wickedly.

"Yuki, _mada mada dane_." I said, and he nodded in understanding, following my little steps with his graceful stride. The wave of human heat breathed past me as I entered the crowded room of the proud graduates whose _ribbons of bond_ were entirely biased and disgusting. Hums resounded- across and back- the whole room as the program started and, I made my way towards an elevated stage as my name was called, being the class representative.

I opened my black, black notebook with the azure butterfly and silver web twinkling at me. My eyes became bright with hidden excitement. The noise dissipated as I looked at the throng of students sitting in their own arrogant poise, and, even from afar, I could hear Yuki's menacing sneers.

"_Whining and sobbing and crying out loud has your mother naturally brought you out to experience breathing and see, for the first time, the blinding light of the world be it daytime or night time. _

"_It is especially as the rule goes that all debts must be paid and all sweats must be rewarded. The only consequence of those who had never paid will be given as a gift to the gods of death who sits idle and waiting behind these boundaries set by the avenging gods of heavens."_ I chanted in a sweet melody, leaving the people in a quiet trance as their duplicates started to appear on the blank pages of my notebook.

The ribbons started tracing all connections these people have, all the bonds they formed in their ungrateful lifetime, so I continued, tracing the thread with the tip of my fingers in a feather-like pressure.

"_Unused, unneeded, misplace and mistaken are you, people, who cannot repay as the shinigamis do."_ I intoned now, slowly piercing and cutting the _ribbons of bond._

"_So, you must wait for your judgment in the purgatory where there is something but nothing at all. You shall all wait in that mute_ _pit, with you people wailing through the deafening silence of eternity. You are not marked in favor of your savior, and lest she awakes from her own nightmares, you shall all suffer greatly in response to the shinigamis' mirth."_

I smiled widely at their hazy eyes, and jumped down, leaving my notebook open for a moment. Yuki was beside me as soon as I walked past the lost throng of people, whose minds hold nothing.

Closing the door behind me, I saw the still girl fluidly whisking past with her long curly hair billowing with motion, her skirt fluttering with the blood of every person she passed by. For a fleeting second, I saw her eyes and she saw mine, and I detached the piece of the page from the notebook, crumpling it and hearing bloodcurdling screams of people being crumpled like their duplicates in the paper.

I threw the crumpled paper in the ground, where it was twisted by Yuki's moving feet…

**Normal POV:**

A piece of crumpled paper flattened under the pressure of Yuki's feet, and the screams ascended in pitch, singing like nails on a blackboard. Finally, the sadistic boy smirked and tossed the paper with his foot…

Then there was nothing.


	3. Uchiha Sasuke, the fated

**11.04.08**

**Sasuke's POV**

Refusing to take the limousine somewhat means that I don't want to show too much profligacy- _showing off _as the dobe has termed almost in disgust. It furthermore saved me an ear's worth from Kiba's prancing about and Neji's annoying competitiveness.

Despite that, though, the sore- stretching on the soles of my feet- deemed my effort _to be_ _normal_ as a pain in the ass, absolutely not worth it by the time I'd actually have to run away from fan-crazed commoners that don't seem to have what people call etiquette and sense of modesty.

Nevertheless, -and before I become an annoying whiny little thing like Naruto- I continued to saunter lazily on the sidewalk, hands resting in my pockets as the black blazer of the school hang freely on top of my shoulder.

I paused for a while, quite without reason, and noticed the dark clouds looming overhead. My onyx orbs flickered incessantly as tiny drops of frozen flakes touched my nose and cheek.

'_Yuki.' _A soft, melodic voice whispered in my ears.

My eyes hardened, and in my peripheral vision, I saw a girl who was seemingly dancing about the sidewalk parallel to mine. She stopped for a second and tilted her head –charmingly- sideways, letting me see her light, light grey eyes. It twinkled mischievously.

My eyes automatically reverted itself, like a reflex, and I continued on.

Taking another lazy step, though, just by the bus stop sign, a bus suddenly pulled to a stop beside me. I took no notice, for my consciousness was still on the girl with shiny ringlets of black hair.

The snows were slowly taking ground, dancing silently and settling on the ground. As I turned by the corner, though, a gruesome sound filled the once quiet air.

There was a shower of bullets and pitiful screams. I lithely turned back to see that the closed windows of the bus were now coated with crimson liquid that slowly dripped out of the tiny holes made by the bullets on the windows.

My whole body froze as the bus' doors automatically opened, and out stumbled a woman with a child clutched tightly on her bosom. Her long blonde hair- caked with her blood- covered her infant's face and soon, her clear tears mixed with the blood draped messily on her face as she rocked her child back and forth, as if lulling the dead baby to sleep.

Watching the scene made every curls and depression on my face to smoothen into a direct apathy. I instantly looked up to see the girl still there, watching as intensely as I did.

My lips twitched to a sneer upon seeing the way her lips curled into a feral grin, with her once grey eyes now a set of shimmering amethyst eyes, but, what drew my attention was the black notebook in her hands, adored with perfect silver tendrils that glared at me, figuratively of course.

Her eyes soon met mine in the shadows of her dark fringes and she soon danced about and vanished as I blinked.

Sounds of ringing sirens filled the place and people started crowding around the bus, and I just stood there, eyes narrowed and fists curled.

There are many people now, too many, and so, I turned and assumed my walk.

The deaths didn't faze me, but the girl interested me.

Is she the reason for the massive death case?

The answer, I'm not quite sure of.

My lips curled upwards. The girl's definite and sly smile still etched in my mind and somehow, it seemed to me that the game's just about to begin.

What game, though, I know not.

**End of POV**

**Mitsuko's POV.**

_Him…_

It was him that stood out from the tainted sea of people like a single star shining brightly in the darkened night sky.

_Him…_

It was him that excluded an unusual aura, an atmosphere of a slowly budding flower yet to reach its full bloom, yet to show its real self.

_Him…_

The one who was able to catch my sight.

_Him…_

Who drew me out of my firmly cultivated veneer.

_Him…_

The reason for the eager smirk gracing my lips…

The diamond in the pile of coals….

The person who's eyes held the same eerie look seen on my own….

_Him! Him! Him!_

Who, like me, has death clouding over our being… chosen to bear the curse that would fill the emptiness wrought by the same being sharing our blood.

_It was him! Him! Him!_

_Yet….. Who is 'him'? _

Feeling a pleasant tingle coursing through my veins, I tilted my head with an alluring smile and held his gaze. I let myself drown in his onyx orbs… seeing everything…. Reading through the days, months and years of his existence which in reality is only a split second.

I smiled.

_Uchiha…… Sasuke…_

My eyes shifted sharply to the bus which stopped beside me. My lips curled in disgust as I saw all the ignorant fools playing right through the invisible threads manipulating their actions and thoughts…

Weak… pathetic….. They don't have the power he has….the potential to break free the destiny cursed upon humanity…… and I will be the one who'll plant the seed of darkness in his soul.

Hands on my notebook, the fate of those wretched beings shall be nothing but misery.

The tranquil morning was savagely broken by numerous gun shots and a few screams. Most of them took their last breathe without comprehending what was happening what with the fast pace things have occurred.

Covered by the very essence of life, surrounded by crimson blood, I felt disturbingly contented. Looking over him, I saw the obvious change. It was not yet manifested but it was there. I planted it and all there is to do is wait. Wait for the seed to grow into full blossom, to have its roots bind his heart and soul to the point where you can never rip one out without the other.

At last, he turned to me with a sneer which I gracefully returned with my own, unaware with the different state of my eyes. Amidst the hazy euphoria I was trapped into, the sounds of sirens registered in my mind. Taking advantage of the sudden distraction, I stepped back and melted into the shadows….

I've done what needs to be done.

…………………………………………..

I looked directly at the tinted mirror of the stylish limousine from my perch hidden by the leaves.

It was them.

Those like _him_.

_Those_ who unknowingly share the same fate she has… but no! There's no such thing as fate and destiny. There is no path to take for there is only the void. And from that nothingness will spring the world we chose to build.

Yes, _chose_…

For humans always have a choice. They have the power to snap the threads damning them to a life of manipulation. Yet, they chose to succumb to the puppeteer's skillful fingers and have their lives transformed as the stage to the death god's play.

Yes. _Choose…_

Their choice condemned them. They were weak to fight against the pull of the strings attached in every part of their body. They acted according to the unknown being's bidding and because of their own frailty….. They shall perish… by the hands of those who had the power to move despite the strings tied to them.

With a last fleeting look at the fascinating girl lounging in the vehicle, I turned my back whilst trying hard to contain the smirk blossoming from my lips…

The board was set…… the chess pieces are in place… all it requires to start the game is the player's first move…

_**_~*~_**_

"A little rich snob like you don't belong here!" a pissed junior with dyed dirty blond hair having impossibly several piercing spat at a fragile looking girl.

The little girl looked blankly at her tormentor which caused even the two girls accompanying the previous one to step in.

"You think you're above us, don't you?" another lass with flaming red hair and a pound of make up on her face pulled the unresponsive girl harshly towards one of the cubicle.

"Sauntering your way in here like you own the place and making us feel like dirt on your precious little shoes." the same teenager kicked the little girl at the back of her knees, causing it to buckle by the sudden pressure.

The third one collaborated with her friends and clutched a fistful of their victim's ebony locks in a callous grip. This harsh action elicited a tiny gasp from the girl which successfully boosts the trio's buoyancy.

"Oh, seems like our little prissy isn't use to some mishandling, guess you need to stoop a little low from your throne and mingle with us a little," a cruel hand push the still stoic girl down near the toilet bowl. "Don't you agree?"

The jeering followed yet, the girl just stayed quiet through the ordeal, almost in a trance-like state.

"You should know where you belong, you bitch!" her head was pushed down more, making her almost nose to nose with the soiled grimy water of the toilet. "And that's with all this filth!"

Before they can push her deeper, the once frail looking girl snapped out of her stupor and in turn, her captors got the daze expression. They slowly let go of her and the once victim stood from her kneeling position and dusted her dress as if nothing major happened.

As if expecting the next occurrence, she dainty took a side step and watched the proceedings with an amused and excited face. Her visage was a perfect comparison to an innocent girl who's about to watch her favorite cartoon show.

The three juniors kneeled in front of the toilet seats and positioned their heads above the disgusting liquid in the bowl. Bit by bit, they lowered themselves. When they were about to touch the water, a flicker of consciousness flashed through their eyes before it was quickly swallowed by the allure of the voice urging them to take a dip.

Succumbing to the charm, all three plunged their head at the same time.

"Hisae….." a voice resonated through the walls.

A familiar figure emerged on the said girl's line of vision with a recognizable black notebook in her hands.

"Doushite?" the voice questioned in a melodic tone.

"What's there to question, Mitsuko? I know you'll come…. They told me…… lest, who am I to say otherwise?" Hisae responded with a serene expression "Besides, you're here, aren't you?"

"Aaah, I'll always be…"

The tranquil atmosphere was quickly disrupted as gurgling and trashing sounds pierced through the air. The three juniors were quickly being depleted of oxygen and no amount of flailing could remove their heads from the water as if invisible iron hands were pushing and holding them still.

After a few seconds, everything was quiet except for the sound of dripping water from the broken pipes.

Hisae took a step and went to stand beside the body of the girl who called her a bitch.

With a sadistic grin, she slowly placed a finger on a metal contraption attached to the toilet seat and with a fiery mirth dancing in her neon blue orbs, pressed the mechanism and flashed the murky water. Her dirty blond hair swirled with the dirty fluid like a sick puke making Hisae's cherry colored lips to curl in disgust.

"Bitch…"

In a moment, the birds stopped chirping and no wind blew, rendering everything silent… until blood curling screams tore through the school.

And then everything was still.

**_~*~_**

White

That's everything that could be seen. White washed walls, white clad personnel, pallid colored beds and sheets and this stupid doctor's white wiry hair.

"Did you notice something peculiar about that day…..Egao-san? Sayomi-san?"

Hisae shook her head while clutching her tattered bunny in a death grip while Mitsuko shook her head valiantly.

"What happened to your schoolmates and teachers that morning?" the old man asked once again, scribbling on his pad, all the while not really expecting any answer.

Another shake of the head and a shrug of the shoulder.

"Do you remember anything that faithful date?" he asked, now looking directly at the two sullen girls sitting in front of him.

Silence

With a final sigh, he jotted down something on the records of his two patients before taking his leave. For a moment, he thought he saw a flicker of neon blue and amethyst flashing in their eyes before dismissing it as a sign of fatigue.

**Records:**

_Egao Hisae & Sayomi Mitsuko, suffered from memory loss (Temporary or permanent is still unknown) thus, a couple more days of observation. _

_Because of the said condition, both are allowed and highly recommended to continue their schooling as no trauma, panic relapses and behavioral pattern could endanger and disrupt other students. A new school could and may result to memory recovery, or least, recuperation for the patients._

_-_

_-_

_-_

………………………………………………….

-

-

-

"_Good evening everyone. This is the flash news, and I am Niaka Aya._

"_The prestigious school of St. Eloise Academy temporarily closed down after encountering a major occurrence- the death of approximately two hundred people: graduating students, teachers and staff alike. The reason for their death, the specific time and motives- if there is any- is still unknown and is still being studied._

"_Fortunately, three students were able to escape the gruesome event. As of now, the witnesses are being handled by psychological doctors to check for post-traumatic disorders or behavioral changes before being questioned by the authorities. The activit_- click_."_

"Ah. Another random death case, though, it is quite major this time. What a drag…"


End file.
